koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Warriors: Katana
Samurai Warriors: Katana (戦国無双 KATANA, Sengoku Musou Katana), originally called "Samurai Warriors Wave" and "Samurai Warriors Slash", is the first Koei game released for the Nintendo Wii played with the Wii Remote and Nunchuk attachment. The action is seen from a first-person viewpoint. In battle, the player character is equipped with one melee weapon and one ranged weapon. The player can freely switch between melee and ranged weapons during combat or use both simultaneously. Attacks are performed through either pressing the attack button on the Wii Remote to attack single enemies, or motion-based attacks that can damage groups. When dealing with enemy officers, players may choose to strike at their weak points or deflect incoming ranged attacks right back at them. Outside of combat, there are running sequences where the player must swing his/her arms with the Wii Remote and Nunchuk in hand to simulate the arms pumping in a running motion. Horseback riding is also included, with the Wii Remote performing the function of the reins while the Nunchuk is used as a whip. Several stages in the game feature multiple mini-games such as race competitions, puzzles, exploration, on-rails shooting, etc. The player's success in these missions may earn them more gold for various upgrades and a higher ranking. The game offers four different scenarios in Story Mode including a hidden one which can be unlocked by clearing the first four with a silver ranking or higher. It also includes a competitive Multiplayer Mode for two players and a Trial Mode featuring Goemon Ishikawa from the first game. Aside from new gameplay elements, Katana also has a new soundtrack featuring remixed songs from the first title as well as original endings not otherwise found in Samurai Warriors 2. The game's narrator for the Japanese dub is Yukari Hikada and Karen Strassman in English. Scenarios *'Ascendancy' - The first scenario available to players, it chronicles the events of Nobunaga's rise to power through the eyes of a nameless vassal. This scenario also serves as a what-if story for the Demon King as it goes beyond the raid at Honnōji and includes Sekigahara as the final stage. *'Swordsman' - Players assume the role of an unknown swordsman aiming to perfect the art of swordsmanship while forming a rivalry with the famous Musashi. Also featured in the story is one of Musashi's historical rivals Gonnosuke, portrayed in the game as a bandit chief who eventually reforms and aids the player along the way. The chapters in this story are named after each part of Musashi's Book of Five Rings. *'Stealth' - A scenario featuring Kotarō and the Fūma clan, this story details their services to the Hōjō as well as their eventual rebellion later on. Due to the player's role as a ninja, various actions such as dashing, evading traps, and disarming passages take up as much priority as fighting. *'Savior' - As a wandering traveler, the player accompanies Magoichi in his quest to aid and gather the female cast of the game. Their efforts eventually culminate in a contest between the women as to who among them is the most beautiful in the land. Thus, it is the only scenario that has multiple endings. *'Unification' - The fifth and final scenario which puts players in the shoes of a young nameless daimyo lord. Assisted by the elderly retainer Jī, their goal is to unify Japan completely under one rule while fending off the forces of the Toyotomi and Tokugawa. Though the stages for each chapter are short in amount, they are considered the longest and most difficult among the rest. Weapons ::See also: Edit Characters (Samurai Warriors)/Weapons Players initially begin with the katana as their first weapon, but more armaments are automatically gained by going through certain stages. Each one has its own gimmicks and controls, requiring constant practice in order to wield them more effectively. Melee Weapons *Katana *Hammer *Spear *Spinning Blade Ranged Weapons *Bow *Rifle *Cannon *Boomerang Allusions * Goemon Ishikawa, Yoshimoto Imagawa, Kojirō Sasaki, and Katsuie Shibata make appearances as unique enemies in this game. The former also appears in Trial Mode as an ally of sorts for the player. Gallery Swkatana-jpcover.jpg|Japanese package art Swkatana-promo.jpg|Early promotional art External Links * Official European site * Official American site * Official Japanese site * Official Japanese Nintendo site * Koei info site Category: Games